Jacob, Renesmee, and their Family
by Teamjacob1516
Summary: This is a story about the love between Jacob and Renesmee and their future. There will be some interesting twists and turns in this story so stay tuned
1. Chapter 1

RENESMEE'S POV:

I love Jacob Black and nothing and no one can ever change that. We've been together for a 1 year now and to say it has been the best year of my love would be an understatement. We've finally slept together about a week ago after so much time of doing what my dad wanted us to do instead of doing what we wanted to do. To my disagreement today my whole family is starting high school. Again. Well at least for them that is, this will be my first time attending any kind of school aside from home school. All my family starting school for the 20th time, well aside from my mom and Jacob, while it's my first is kind of intimidating since I know they have seen more of the world than they should of and will and to protecting me from something's that they don't want me to experience when I actually can handle anything anyone throws at me right now. We have just moved to Beaverton, Oregon from Seattle which has been an interesting choice.

Of course my parents can't be my parents that's just not physically possible for humans. That's probably been the hardest part of all of this. Learning to call everyone by their first name has also been intense since I just have the urge to call them aunt, uncle, grandpa, etc. This morning when I woke I choose my clothes for my first day of high school but actually my first day of my sophomore year. I picked out a purple V-neck shirt with a black skirt and black stiletto heels. I know it's a bit much but when you grow up with my aunt Alice you have to love fashion or you will just be annoyed with all her shopping trips and all the clothes she can get for you and lucky for me I love fashion. I get my purse/backpack ready and jump in the shower. After I get out I decide to straighten my hair. Once my hair is done I started to get dressed. When I finish I head downstairs for a light breakfast before heading out to school.

Grandpa's in the living room talking to mom, dad, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, uncle Jasper, and Uncle Emmett. He was unfortunately reminding them that they couldn't wear their wedding bands. They did find a lope hole though. Instead of wearing them on their ring finger they just move it to their other ring finger. Once I'm done I went back into the living room to wait for everyone. In less than 5 minutes they are ready to finally leave. As we go into the garage we each get into the cars and leave. In two minutes we arrive at school. When we got there Jacob was waiting for me by his bike. Uhh I don't know how I am going to survive these today with girls ogling over him let alone the next three years. As I get out of the car I go running towards him to stake my claim and try to reduce the number of girls ogling over him. Though I can't say I don't blame them. As I get to him I jump and wrap my arms around his neck while my legs are around his waist and begin to kiss him.

Soon after I can hear my dad clearing his throat. So I reluctantly let Jacob go. We then headed to the front office to retrieve our schedules.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Schedule~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1st hour English (Jacob)

2nd hour Geometry (No one)

3rd hour biology (mom, dad, Jacob)

4th hour Lunch (Everyone)

5th hour health (Uncle Emmett, dad, mom, Jacob)

6th hour history (uncle jasper, mom, Jacob)

7th hour gym (everyone)

As Jacob and I head to English I feel eyes on my back, then I could feel Jacob's big warm hands wrap around my waist. I could feel his hang slowly going lower and lower. I hated Jacob at these times because he knew that this turned me on. As I think this I'm lucky that my dad isn't around but I know he heard my thought. I really didn't care what he thinks anymore. As we heard the warning bell ring we walked a little faster to English. When we walked in everyone was already there including our English teacher. When he saw use walk in everyone's attention went for him to us. Just like I had expected he had us introduce ourselves and then have a seat at the back of the class.

My next two hours passed by quickly and before I know it it's time for lunch. As mom, dad, Jake and I walk into the cafeteria everyone stops and stares at us. To avoid the stares I drag Jake towards the lunch line. We each get our lunch. I got a salad, cookie, grapes, and Jake got a coke, hamburger, cookie and chocolate bar. When we were done we went to sit with my family, lunch ended up passing by quickly and Uncle Emmett, dad, mom, Jacob and I make our way to health class. When we got to Health class we didn't have to introduce ourselves like in all the other classes. We all end up sitting in a group of desks. As soon as the lesson began I regretted sitting in front of my mom and dad because this lesson was on the reproductive system. Which in my mind I didn't need to know about it because I was already home schooled on it, and me and Jake were already INVOLVED. I knew this was going to be torture when our health teacher said we would have to talk to our parents if we were sexually active and write two paragraphs on how it went. Uh why can't they just kill me now?

 **Hope you like it please please comment I would really appreciate it?**


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day dragged on and suddenly it is time to go home. I really didn't want to go home because I knew my mom and dad would like to use our health homework to their advantage. When Jacob and I walked into the house with my mom and dad followed us in and before we can make our escape to my bedroom they call us into the living room making us sit down on one of the couches while they sit on the opposite couch. I already know where this is going. My dad was the first to break the silence." Renesmee, Jacob we should just get right to it and get this over with." I knew that was true but it was embarrassing talking about our sex life with my parents "I know dad but it's embarrassing talking about this with you." I could see Jake was getting uncomfortable talking about it as well. "Renesmee we know it is but let's just talk about it." moms sweet and calm voice calmed me down a bit. "ok let's get it over with" I couldn't believe Jake agreed so easily but I agreed with him to so I just nodded my head. "ok ness well I guess we should talk about if you guys are sexually active" as my dad said this I turn 50 shades of red. Not long after my dad says, "well that's not the answer I would like but tell me that you have at least used protection every time," It immediately popped into my head that we haven't! Oh my god! How could we be so stupid? I knew my dad didn't hear this because I could tell my mom had her shield around us and that frustrated my dad so I knew I had to say it out loud. "no" I could tell my dad and mom were upset. "oh Nessie" I couldn't they are believe being sympathetic! "Well I guess we'll have to change that then" I was glad my dad said that. Then Jacob said something that I didn't even think of. "What if she's already pregnant?"

I had never thought of that. Was I going to have a baby? Were WE going to have a baby? I couldn't be a mom. I'm too young. I suddenly felt a salty tear on my lips. I didn't even know I was crying. I could feel Jacobs warm arms suddenly come around me. Dad was the one that broke the silence "I think we should have Carlisle do a blood test on you just to make sure." As if on cue Carlisle walked in and I already know he heard it all. As he went upstairs I followed him and I can hear Jacob right behind me. When we walked into his "hospital" room and I sit on the table. Carlisle sterilizes my arm then draws the blood. I looked up at the clock when he was done and realized that all this has happened in less than a couple minutes. As Carlisle comes back with a paper in hand. He suddenly broke the silence "I have the results ness.

"Nessie… you're pregnant" I could feel my heart sink into the pit of my stomach. I wasn't ready for this. I can't be a mom. I suddenly felt my salty tears on my lips. I felt Jacobs warm arm come around me. I couldn't take it I ran to my room in the cottage and locked the door. I could hear Jacob run in. He knocked on the door and said," Nessie open the door. Please " I couldn't it took me forever to get off the floor and to the bed. I soon fell asleep.

When I woke up I felt Jacob's arms around me. When I looked at the door to see how he got in its wide open falling off the hinges. All I can do is relax in his arms. As I move to get comfortable, I feel Jake's hands go to my abdomen. Maybe this pregnancy isn't that bad.

 **I hope anyone that is reading this is enjoying it so far and I hope this story does well** **J**


End file.
